


Wedding Nights and First Kisses

by wizardingtributeofhades



Series: Tyrus [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bexie Wedding, Embarrassing stories told by exes, Good Hair Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: It's Bex and Bowie's wedding and the Good Hair Crew learns a fun story from Bex's past, and TJ and Cyrus share a dance.





	Wedding Nights and First Kisses

                “I swear to god Cyrus if you touch your hair one more time you’re spending the night handcuffed.” Buffy elbowed her way in front of Cyrus, trying to make sure she looked perfect before Andi did the same to her.

                “It needs to be perfect. We are the Good Hair Crew after all.” Cyrus straightened his tie for what Buffy had to guess was the thirtieth time that night.

                “You are still the only one who calls us that.” Andi smiled, turning toward her friend. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that TJ is coming.”

                “It’s not!” Cyrus pouted, glaring at his friends as the double-teamed him.

                “Cyrus, you could be wearing a potato sack and TJ would still get that dopey smile on his face.”

                “His smile is not dopey!”

                “He’s practically one of the Seven Dwarves! Actually he’s like Dopey standing on Grumpy’s shoulders.” Buffy smiled, spinning around the room like the Snow White, dancing with imaginary dwarves, he dress twirling around her.

                “Oooh! And Gaston!” Andi chimed in before turning around. “No gets muffins like Gaston, makes Cyrus blush like Gaston; no one smiles like a dope ‘round his crush like Gaston!” She joined Buffy in her dance, singing on tune.

                “Hey, he hasn’t acted like Gaston in ages.” Cyrus was full on pouting now, perched on the corner of Andi’s bed.

                “No. You’re right.” Buffy smirked at the suspicious look Cyrus was giving her. “Not since his Prince Charming came to thaw his frozen heart.” Andi started cackling, holding Buffy to steady herself.

                “Stop mixing movies, it’s getting way to confusing. Besides!” Cyrus was standing again, getting on his tiptoes so he could look Buffy in the eyes. “You’re both bothering me, and yet I’m pretty sure that’s the ring tone _you_ set for Marty that’s been going off every 10 seconds, and if I’m not mistaken I thought I saw a blonde tuft of hair wandering around outside so…” Andi’s cheeks turned as pink as her Bridesmaids dress and Buffy at least looked mildly embarrassed as well.

                “You’re right, but it’s just so much more fun to tease you about it.” Buffy turned to Andi, hands going to her hips and plastering on the most love-struck look she could muster. “Hey Underdog…You look good…”

                “Oh Teej!” Andi launched herself at Buffy, the two of them making obnoxious kissing noises and hugging.

                “Ha ha. Now hurry up and finish. I have to fix my hair.”

* * *

 

                “Mom, do we have to listen to this old people music _all_ night? Can’t we throw on something released this year at least?” Buffy had to bite back a laugh at the scandalized look on Bex’s face, hurriedly stuffing her mouth full of cake when Bex glared at her.

                “I’ll have you know I grew up on this music. Some of the greatest songs of all time. This is the music of my generation!” Bex had ditched the traditional wedding gown almost immediately after the ceremony, opting for something much more Bex.

                “Exactly. Old people music.” Andi teased, smiling sweetly as she sank her fork into the wedding cake.

                “Cyrus, you’re getting Andi’s cake.” Bex smiled back just as sweetly as she shoved Andi’s piece of cake across the table.

                “Score! Hey!” Cyrus and Andi yelled at the same time, both trying to claim the piece as their own. Their forks clang, the two imitating a sword fight. A light tap on the shoulder tore Bex’s attention away from the scene. “Christine!” Bex wrapped her friend in a hug, squeezing her tight. “I’m so happy you could make it!”

                “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Biker Chick.” Christine looked just like Bex remembered, long brown hair curled to perfection, the little gold flecks in her eyes gleaming in the lights strung around them. “It’s been too long. Way to long.”

                “Definitely.” Smiling Bex turned to her daughter, still fighting for her piece of cake. “Andi, this is Christine, an old friend of mine.”

                Before Andi could open her mouth, Cyrus was talking. “Christine, like ‘Spilled a whole pitcher of water on’ Christine?” All conversations forgotten, the kids around the table leaned in to listen.

                “Oh my god! I forgot all about that!”

                I’m sure he’s around her somewhere.” Bex tried to tug Christine away but Andi was faster.

                “Oh no no no. I think we need to hear this first.”

                “I don’t think we do.” Bex started before Christine cut in. “Come on Bexxie, it’s a funny story. So your mom and I went to this bar in town one time, and she was on this rant, her cute little face all scrunched up, arms flailing around and she knocked the tray out of this poor waitress hands and a full pitcher of water comes crashing down. I was drenched.” The table erupted in laughter as Bex valiantly tried to pull Christine away. “In the end I ended up winning this contest the bar was throwing because of it, and we drank for free so, all in all I always count it as a great night.”

                “What kind of contest to do you for being wet?”

 

                “Ok! I think I see Bowie over there. Let’s go say hi.” This time Christine let herself be steered away. The moment Christine was out of range Bex whipped around, glaring at Cyrus. “Buffy you get Cyrus’ cakes.”

                “Yes!”

* * *

 

                “Hey Underdog…” Everyone was still out on the makeshift dance floor, some old love song playing. Cyrus’ hair was a sweaty mess, his suit jacket hanging on the chair next to him, the results of his messy, energetic style of dance. “Got enough energy for one more dance?”

                Letting himself be dragged back into the crowd, Cyrus blushed as TJ’s hands rested on his waist. “My whole life has changed…” TJ whispered along with the song, pulling Cyrus a little closer. “Since you came in, I knew back then…” The whole time TJ never broke eye contact, his cheeks a little pink. They sped up a little, in their own little bubble, spinning and swaying.

                “You made my life complete…” Cyrus’ heart was beating almost as loudly as the music around them but he could still hear TJ. “You are so sweet, no one competes.” Just like that, Cyrus was lost, everything around them fading into nothing. TJ was holding onto him as if he was precious and Cyrus was doing the same. As the song was winding down TJ leaned in closer, still whispering along with the song.

                “You were that special one…” Their lips met for the first time and Cyrus’ legs nearly gave out. It was everything he could have imagined and more. When TJ pulled back, Cyrus tugged him back down, giving him their second and third kiss before pulling back himself.  His heart was seriously going to come flying out of his chest but it was hard so hard to care. He caught eyes with Christine who winked at him and made him blush even more as the song changed.


End file.
